


An Eye in the Sky

by kalirush



Category: Beanworld
Genre: Art, Both in the philosophical sense, Fanart, Gen, Self-Reflection, and also in the sense that there's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirush/pseuds/kalirush
Summary: Beanish gets back from a run to the four realities, only to find everyone missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PenguinZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinZero/gifts).



> Many thanks to my lovely beta, CenozoicSynapsid.

Mr. Spook stood under Gran’ma’pa’s branches, his hands on his hips, and declared it a Goof Off Day.

 _Goof’n off for some beans_ , Beanish thought, _but I’d best get working on my next Look-See-Show!_

He leaped off of the Legendary Edge, through the thin lake, and into the four realities. It took him some time to find all the slats n’ hoops n’ chips he needed, not to mention the twinks. He was looking forward to getting to work on the show once he got back.

He climbed up on the proverbial sandy beach. “Hey, Proffy!” he called. She’d probably want to take a look at what he’d brought back in case she needed anything.

But Proffy didn’t answer. Mr. Spook didn’t answer. The Boom’r Band didn’t answer. None of the Chow Sol’jers answered either. Beanish checked the Chowdown Pool, but it wasn’t time for chow’n down anyhow, being a Goof-Off day. Beanish checked Proffy’s Fix-It Shop, but nobody was there, either.

Beanish climbed to the top of Proffy’s Fix-It Shop and looked around.

He looked up, and saw a funny-looking cloud. “What’s that doing there?” he wondered. “And if that’s where everyone went, how am I gonna get up there?”

Beanish got some mystery pods, and then he got some slats. Then, on reflection, he decided to grab a hoop as well. Then he went and got as many twinks as he could find. He put some of the mystery pods in a circle, and then he put the hoop on top of the pods. Then he stepped into the hoop and applied the twinks. That got him up higher than he would have thought, but he still needed to go higher. He slipped out of the hoop and stacked as many twinks and pods and slats up in his arms as he could. Then he hopped back up into the hoop. If he was careful about how he stacked things, he could get himself higher and higher and higher. Beanish just hoped he could get high enough.

Just as his ladder was starting to fall over, Beanish poked his head up through the cloud. Bam! He saw all the beans floating in the air, waving their arms around. And there in the middle was a giant Eye Guy, moving the beans around. 

[](http://imgur.com/yRt1uWy)

Beanish was scared. He ran across the spongy surface of the weird cloud and tried to reach Proffy, hoping she might know what to do. From behind him, he heard a loud voice, boom’n across the sky.

“Where do you think you’re going, pointy bean?”

The Eye Guy plucked Beanish up and stared at him. “I didn’t see you before,” he said, and blinked. Beanish was blown backward by the wind from his giant eyelid.

“I wuz hoping you’d put all the beans back where they go!” Beanish said, swallowing down all his fear.

“I can’t do that!” said the Eye Guy. “The sky is so boring without them. Nothing to look at but clouds n’ clouds n’ blue sky.”

Beanish blinked at him. “I don’t see why the beans should have to stay here just because you’re bored.”

The Eye Guy blinked back, blowing Beanish around again. “It doesn’t matter what’s fair. None of these beans wuz able to stop me! And you can’t stop me either.” He reached out to hang Beanish in the air next to the rest of the beans. 

“Wait!” shouted Beanish.

“What?” asked the Eye Guy, pulling Beanish back in . “Whattayou want?”

“I can build you things to look at,” Beanish said. “I’ll make you a fabulous Look-See-Show here in the sky. Then you can let all the beans go home.”

“Hmmm,” considered the Eye Guy. “Fine. But if I don’t like it, all you beans are staying right here.”

The Eye Guy took Beanish down to the four realities to pick up more materials, and then Beanish got to sketching. 

Beanish started out with a sketch of a chow sol’jer. 

[](http://imgur.com/PEchzN9)

The Eye Guy LOOKED at it. He SAW it. He looked at the beans, and COMPARED. Then he DECIDED.

“Huh,” he said. “Do another one.” 

Beanish got to work.

[](http://imgur.com/WPqZVS2)

The Eye Guy hovered all around the new sketch, looking at it from all angles. “I never saw anything like this,” he said.

“It’s a chow raid,” Beanish told him. “The Hoi Polloi have the chow, and the Fling’n Flankers and the Pluck’rs and Mr. Spook fight them to get the chow. The Hoi Polloi are okay, though, cuz Mr. Spook gives ‘em a sproutbutt after. Then they love the sproutbutt to bits, and the whole thing starts over.”

There was a long pause. “Huuuh,” the Eye Guy said. “Do another one.”

Beanish thought. Then he sketched.

[](http://imgur.com/Z7mtzZu)

“This is the CHOWDOWN POOL,” Beanish said, not waiting to be asked. “There’s where we soak up all the delicious chow. Everyone relaxes and has a good time.”

“That sounds nice,” the Eye Guy said slowly. “All the beans go in there together?”

“Yup," Beanish told him. "We sit and think and talk."

“Huh,” the Eye Guy said. “Do another one.”

Beanish took a deep breath. Then he thought. Then he looked at his materials. And then he started sketching. 

[](http://imgur.com/ZdnmyIh)

“Oh!” The Eye Guy cried. “Such movement! So compelling!”

“That’s the Boom’r Band,” Beanish said. He pointed to where the Boom’rs were stuck, motionless. “When the beans are happy, the Boom’rs CLANG and BANG and BOOM and the beans can't help but dance!”

The Eye Guy was quiet again, looking at the sketch. “Do another one,” he said, slowly.

[](http://imgur.com/1FN7BZm)

The Eye Guy LOOKED. He SAW. He COMPARED. And he DECIDED. He blinked and blinked and blinked, and then tears welled up in his massive eye. 

“I can’t take the beans away from the Beanworld!” he said. “Who will bring the sproutbutts to the Hoi Polloi? When will the Boom’r Band boom? I’m a MONSTER!”

Beanish patted the Eye Guy’s arm. “It’s okay,” he said. “It’s not too late! You can keep the sketches and take all the beans back home.”

The Eye Guy sniffed. “And then the beans can go back to chow raids and boom’n?”

Beanish nodded. “Yes.”

The Eye Guy put the beans back where they belonged, and then he and his cloud floated off.

“That sure was a whole lotta weird,” one of the Boom’r's said.

**Author's Note:**

> It was an absolute honor to be assigned this fandom, and I hope that you enjoy this story. _Tales of the Beanworld_ was a massive influence on me as an artist, and I knew as soon as I got it that I was going to spend much of my time this Yuletide doing art for it.
> 
> This kind of spun out of my head after reading the first trade, so it's set amorphously in the first 10 issues and (I'm sorry to say) contradicts some of what Larry Marder established later on. I actually had a lot of difficulty getting the later issues, and much of this was written/drawn before I got them, so I hope you'll forgive me the contradictions.


End file.
